pokemonlpfandomcom-20200214-history
Kanto Route 4
Route 4 is a route in northern Kanto, connecting and Mt. Moon to Cerulean City. Western segment Route 4 is a uniquely designed route that contains two sections split up by Mt. Moon. On the western portion of the route, there is the western entrance to Mt. Moon, as well as a Pokémon Center. Inside this Pokémon Center, there is a shady man who sells the player a for 500. He is only present in Generations and . The western portion of Route 4 begins by traveling north from the previous route; towards the mountain. There are several small ledges spanning from both sides of the route, however, there is enough clearing in the center to pass through. There are also several rocks along the sides that apparently can be mistaken for as a little girl explains as she trips on one. By traveling straight on, ahead will be a small Pokémon Center, one of two Pokémon Center's that can be found on a route, the other being on . The western terminus to Mt. Moon can also be found by traveling west of the Pokémon Center, which has been indented into the mountain face. In the Pokémon Center, Trainers can heal their Pokémon after a hard journey through Route 3, however, a number of other things can be done in the Pokémon Center. In Generation I and III, a shady man, which happens to be the Magikarp salesman can be found in the corner of the Center selling Trainers a for 500. He does not offer a refund. While this may seem something of a ripoff, some s consider it very worthwhile to raise a Magikarp from such an early point in the game, allowing the player to train and evolve it into a much earlier than if they had waited until they are given an . There is also a man reading a newspaper, reading that Team Rocket are attacking citizens. Eastern segment From Mt. Moon, Route 4 travels to the east, swerving to the north and the south to avoid ledges along the route. The path turns north, then east near a large clump of trees surrounding a grassy area. The route is a very strange route as the ledges form a contour down the mountainside, leading Trainers due east and then south to the end of the path and a ledge that will force Trainers to go down it into a large clump of trees surrounding a grassy area. After going down this ledge, there is no return and Trainers must go east to reach Cerulean City. Route 4 can, in fact, be reached from Cerulean City, by using , Trainers can Surf along to western part of Route 24, south to Cerulean Cave. Trainers can then travel west, past a on the highest hill, and then jump down the remaining ledges to access this section of the route. Due to a ledge that separates Mt. Moon from Cerulean City, Trainers cannot return to the previous towns until they travel through Diglett's Cave and use on , use to return to the cities west of Mt. Moon, or use down from (in Generations I and III only) or all the way around through Cinnabar Island. The majority of the route is fairly straight-forward as there is only one true way to proceed on the path and there are no s to battle (with the exception of the on the highest hill on the route; however, she is reached only by way of the waterway that begins on ). Depending on the Generation, there are items, Move Tutors, or both along this path. In Generation III, two Move Tutors were added to the route. Located near the Mt. Moon entrance, these tutors will teach a the moves and , but only once. Both tutors are jealous of the other's skills and will try to get Trainers to come to them instead of the other. Route 004 Route 004 Route 004 Route 004 Route 004 Route 004